Chilly Days
by chibixbabe
Summary: It was cold out and you're favorite person has come to surprise you with a little bit of warmth.


**Chilly Days**  
_Based on a personal experience  
ANOTHER REWRITE _

Naminé shivered against the gust of cold wind and curled into the pale blue fold up chair to watch the struggle match that was about to unfold before her. Her little fingers pulled the hood closer to the center of her face so that her eyes were peaking out over her cold nose. In the ring before her, her cousin was covered in the blue orbs that came with struggle along with the bright blue bat that she was going to be swinging at her opponent. Naminé blew her warmest air at her hands and rubbed them together, watching her cousin's, Kairi's, opponent which happened to be her own boyfriend, Sora. Sora appeared to be dreading the fight all together.

"Go Kairi!" the blonde shouted making Sora cringe and mouth something, "Scared Sora?"

Kairi bounced up on her feet to face her cousin, "Of course he's scared. He's afraid he'll get beat by his own girlfriend."

"Don't make me do this!" Sora dragged his bat behind him as they went to the center to begin the match.

The ref pulled them in and began the match. This kind of match up had half of their high school cheering and shouting for the couple to beat each other. Naminé shuddered at the idea of even moving from her comfortable (and warm) place in her chair. Kairi went after her boy friend swinging the bat at him like a mad woman and he jumped back. It was all cat and mouse, for Kairi and Sora respectively, and Naminé chuckled at them. As she watched the first round go in circles, another person appeared beside her with a folding chair: Olette. Olette smiled pleased to be sitting by a friend.

"Oh, whose idea was it to have a in-class struggle tournament today?" Olette shivered into a large Letterman, "It's too damn cold to be out here watching this."

Naminé nodded and peeked her mouth out from the closed hood, "Hayner?" The brunette nodded. "Oh well, at least you're not fighting against him... Although you could totally take him down."

"Go Kairi!" Olette shouted in response with a cheerful tone, "Kick his butt!"

"If she can catch him," the blonde mumbled, making both girls chuckle but then curl back into their warmest points.

Kairi finally caught up with Sora and swung with all of the might her little body could muster. A dozen of the red orbs fell to the ground and she paused, too long, for a victory air punch. Sora took his bat and gently swiped twice as many blue orbs to the ground. The redhead grew red, embarrassed from her showboating, and pounced back to her prey. The game was now a stand off each swinging with a different force. Sora swung with much care, trying to not hurt his girlfriend, whereas Kairi whipped the bat at his head, trying to beat her boyfriend at a game he had championed time and time again.

Olette stood as the match took a turn for the exciting, pulling on gloves that were hidden in the Letterman jacket, that Naminé had determined was Hayner's from the large 'Wrestling' and 'Struggle Team' across her back. Naminé shook her head and shrunk into the little warmth she received from her hoodie. She pulled her phone into her lap and saw a message appear from Roxas.

**Roxas:** hello.

**Naminé:** Why aren't you here watching your bro get the snot kicked out of him by his girlfriend?

**Roxas: **working, I'll be off in like 2 hours

**Naminé:** Get off work and come here now. You outta be freezing your ass off like the rest of us.

**Roxas: **Its cold? Yuck, Roxas does not like.

**Naminé:** Sucks to suck- get off work and get in this tournament

The wind blew through her and she shivered, only next to realize that Roxas had stopped their correspondence. She shrugged and watched Kairi hit Sora in the back, hard, making him bend back in an unnatural way from the pain. The red head leaned down to check on him as he writhed in pain but, he stopped and swatted away the orbs on her head. He laughed and dodge rolled away. Naminé smiled at the frustration on Kairi's face, then felt her phone vibrate.

**Roxas:** Ouch, some hit.

**Naminé:** ...What?

**Roxas: **Look across the ring

There he was, holding onto a skateboard and bundled up. He flashed a smile and through the crowd he weaved to reach here.

"Work?" she smiled mischieviously.

"Well... I guess I was convinced to take off by a friend," he shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around her with a smile, "You think I would miss seeing Sora kick Kairi's ass?"

"On the contrary, I _knew_ you wouldn't miss seeing _Kairi_ kick _Sora's_ butt," her smile faded a bit realizing he was only wearing his work button-down and was shivering, "Take your coat back, it's cold."

"Not that cold," his big hands wrapped around his form and rubbed to gain warmth from friction.

She noted his shiver, "It's freezing you idiot!"

"Whatever," the wry smile on his face widened, "You're cold right?"

"How are you not?" her arms squeezed tighter around her.

"Eh," he shrugged his big shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, "I have other things to keep me warm." Naminé was near speechless as he did this considering they were friends, just friends. "That and, if I'm about to fight, I should keep cool."

"When does your match start?"

"Ah!" his eyes lit up and reached into the pocket of the jacket around her, "My phone!"

"Oh Roxas, please take it back!" he pleading made him blush, "You're practically shaking, you're so cold!"

"I'm good," his face was suddenly beside hers and he kissed her cheek, "I think Kairi just beat Sora and with that I think that it's my turn!"

"You're an idiot," but she continued to smile through the insult, "Won't you please take it?"

"I will take something," he smiled and kissed her lips with the lightest of kisses and began to jog toward where Sora and Kairi were to begin his match.

Olette, who was still sitting down beside them and watching, "I'm guessing it's not so chilly out here for you anymore."

Naminé just nodded and smiled, watching Roxas from across the struggle ring feeling the cold air wrap her in a hug.


End file.
